Summer Love
by Wolf Princess 13
Summary: Umi Clef story one shot not really good at stories. please review. Chapter 7 is up and 8 is on its way. I own none of the characters from Rayearth. I only own the characters i created for my friends. I am also going to be fixing my earlier chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ray earth.**

**Characters maybe OOC**

**Out load ""**

**In head ''**

**Action or Noise ********

**

* * *

**

One summer night in the magical land of Cephiro, a blue haired girl named Umi, who was the magic knight of water, could not sleep. So she went to the master mage Clef of Cephiro, to see if he could her fall asleep. On her way to Clef's room she thought more about what Hikaru told her earlier that day.

**------------------------------------ (Flashback) -----------------------------------------------**

"Umi, when are you going to tell Clef you love him?" asked Hikaru as the two sat in the middle of the garden enjoying the beautiful scenery around them of Cephiro.

"I don't know. What! How did you know?" Umi replied as she started astonished at the Knight of Fire.

"It is very easy to tell that you are head over heels for him. You stare at him enough for the castle to know you like him except Clef himself. Hikaru replied back to Umi as a nice warm breeze blew gently toward them.

"Oh. So the whole castle knows?" Umi asked worried that her secret was out to everyone, since she thought she hid it pretty well.

"YES!" yelled Hikaru. "Don't you remember when Clef sacrificed himself to save you from being crushed by the building and he was crushed instead of you. Also you were the first one to go search for him and you were the first one to run up to him when we found him. You were also weeping through the whole thing." Hikaru explained to her friend as they both stood up and started to walk along the path of the garden.

"Yeah I remember that. I am just glad he is all right. And he wasn't killed." Umi said to Hikaru as they continued down the path toward the palace.

"Just tell him you love or you will regret it for the rest of your life." Hikaru stated to her friend, so Umi didn't ruin her life and spend the rest of it in regret and misery.

**------------------------------------- (End of Flashback) -------------------------------------**

Once Umi reached Clef's door, she snapped back to reality from her little flashback moment.

'Should I disturb him, he might sleeping or in the middle of a book' Umi thought to herself as she stared at the door with her hand moving automatically towards Clef's door to knock without Umi realizing what see was doing.

***Knock** Knock** Knock***

After Umi had knocked on the door, is when she realized she had been the one to knock.

"Umi, what are you doing up so late? It is 2:00a.m." Asked Clef as he opened the door standing in only a plain turtle that was white and pants that were similar to sweat pants that were a dark color of blue.(I'm not really sure what he would wear to bed. I just know he wouldn't have his robe on)

"I couldn't sleep." Umi admitted to Clef as she stared at him, due to the fact Clef didn't have his normal, huge robe on that she was accustom to seeing him in. Since he did not have his robe on Umi was able to see how well built Clef truly was instead of having to imagine in her head. 'I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of you and now I will definitely have issues sleeping these days thinking of what you look like without you robe on.' Umi thought to herself as she stood in front of the master mage of Cephiro.

"Come on in Umi. I can make you a potion if you want." Clef suggested as he moved out of the way to allow Umi to come into his room.

"No, I'll be alright. I was just wondering if you don't mind if we just talked. Do you? If you want get to back to bed I can go find Hikaru or Claudia." Umi rambled as she walked into Clef's room nervously of how Clef would respond, hoping he would agree to speak with her.

"I don't mind at all. I couldn't sleep either. Maybe if we both discuss what is on our minds we will be able to sleep. So you may go first. " Clef replied with a genuine smile on his face as he shut the door behind Umi then lead her to his bed to sit.

"Well I was kind of wondering what you thought of me?" asked Umi as she sat down on the side of Clef's bed next to him both of them turned toward one another.

"I think you are wonderful girl, who's very smart and clever. And has a great opinions that comes from her heart. Clef complemented not understanding what she meant by her question

"I meant to say, do you like me? Umi asked trying to get Clef to understand her question since he didn't the first time.

"Of course I like you, why wouldn't I like you?" Clef replied back confused as to why Umi would ask him if he liked her which he thought was obvious. Not understanding what she really meant by her question, again.

"Ok, what I'm really trying to is d…o yo…u lo…v…e m…e? Umi stutter out as her face flushed up red and she bent her down in embarrassment.

"I could not understand the end part of your question could you repeat that, please?" asked Clef as he leaned down towards her a bit to her what she asks more clearly.

"Clef…, do you _love_ me?" Umi asked again as she tried to hid her face with her hair, afraid of what Clef's response will be to her question.

* * *

**Well I like this version better than my first. I hope you all like it to. I didn't like the other version with barley any details that didn't explain anything. Please review on what you think and if you don't like oh well hopefully you find a better story to read. I am going to fix all my chapters so they are better and so they match.**

**Umi Knight of Water**


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Love

CH2

**Oh yeah this the older/taller Clef**

**(Wow this chapter was short good thing I am fixed it. If I read this as an update I would be ticked)

* * *

**

_Recap of Chapter 1:_

"Ok, what I'm really trying to is d…o yo…u lo…v…e m…e? Umi stutter out as her face flushed up red and she bent her down in embarrassment.

"I could not understand the end part of your question could you repeat that, please?" asked Clef as he leaned down towards her a bit to her what she asks more clearly.

"Clef…, do you _love_ me?" Umi asked again as she tried to hid her face with her hair, afraid of what Clef's response will be to her question.

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

"What?" Clef said confused and shock as he stared wide-eyed at the beautiful blued hair girl in front of him in only a simple light blue night gown that went to her knees.

"Do you love me?' Umi asked again as she gained more courage but still very red in the face that could almost rival Hikaru's hair.

"Y…e…s. I d…o l…o…v…e y…o…u." Clef stuttered out his response nervous to how the knight of Water would react to his love for her.

"What did you say, Clef?" asked Umi as she looked up towards the mage's face to why he had stuttered with confused look on her faced.

"I said, yes, I do love you." Said Clef in a quiet tone of voice that Umi was barely able to hear as they both stared at each other.

"You love me?" asked Umi in shock as she stared in shock at the master mage and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yes I do. I've loved you since the day we first met. At first I thought you just an obnoxious and bossy girl but that was before I met the really beautiful you. I realize now, that I have loved you since then. And I grew up just for you. So we could be together because I thought you would like me in my older form better. Since, you were more drawn towards Ascot when he got older but I noticed you only liked him as a friend so I took my chance to win you over." Clef replied back to Umi as he cupped Umi's face with his hands.

"I love you, too. I loved you too since we met. At first I thought you were just a grumpy mean person. But I definitely know now that I was completely wrong and I know you are a nice wonderful person. And I am glad you grew up for me, but no matter what size or age you are I will always love you. And I have only loved you." Umi responded to Clef as tears of joy started to fall down Umi's cheeks from her eyes. (Sorry that Umi sounds three, I couldn't think of what she sound of thought of Clef.)

"Please don't cry, my love." Clef said as he wiped Umi's tears away with his thumbs. 'Since we both love each other then she won't mind if I do this.' Clef thought to himself as he leaned closer to Umi's face.

Once he was close enough to her he captured her lips with his in a simple and sweet kiss. After his lips meet Umi's her eyes widen then shut and kissed him back. After a few seconds they separated from each other for air. Once they were apart from one another, Clef reached over and pulled Umi on to his lap and kissed her on her lips again but with more passion and love in the kiss. The intensity of the kissed surprised Umi and caused her not to react right away. Once she regained her composer she kissed Clef back. Umi wrapped her arms around Clef's neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen their kiss. Then, Clef took their kiss to the next level by licking Umi's lips for access into her mouth. Umi opened her lips and granted him the permission her wanted to explore even more of her now that she was his and he was hers. The two remained to make out for awhile longer until lack of sleep finally started to kick in. The two separated the others grasp and just stared at each other with loving eyes.

"I better get back to my room." Umi spoke finally as she tried to get up from Clef's bed, but wasn't able due to the grip Clef held around her waist to keep her with him.

"You can stay with me tonight. It's very late." Clef responded to her as he pulled her back down onto the bed and pulled his covers over them.

"Alright…"Umi replied a bit nervous to sleep with them man she loved since they just admitted there feeling to one another.

"Relax. We are just sleeping my love." Clef whispered into her ear as he closed his eyes about to fall asleep with his arms around the woman he loved.

"I know night, my Clef" Umi replied as she closed her eyes and snuggled up to Clef's chest.

"Night, my Umi." Clef responded as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Wow I think this doubled to what it first was. Awesome. I hope you enjoyed this new version with more detail and more story. I am so happy with how this is turning out. I will be fixing the other chapters soon. Pleas review on what you think of the story. I hope it is better with the more information.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch3**_

_**Umi, Claudia, Hikaru and their other friends are 18. I am so happy that I have had time to work on this story. I hope you readers enjoy this story as much as I do. And I thank everyone that has read this story and has enjoyed it and has reviewed it. Please review. Wow I JUST notice I have been spelling Mokona's name wrong, I believe that is how it is spelled, and that is how it is spelled in my manga book. This is why you don't right stories at night and without your glasses. Sorry about that. But as long as everyone knows that it's the fluff ball then it should be fine.

* * *

**_

_Recap of Chapter 2:_

"I better get back to my room." Umi spoke finally as she tried to get up from Clef's bed, but wasn't able due to the grip Clef held around her waist to keep her with him.

"You can stay with me tonight. It's very late." Clef responded to her as he pulled her back down onto the bed and pulled his covers over them.

"Alright…"Umi replied a bit nervous to sleep with them man she loved since they just admitted there feeling to one another.

"Relax. We are just sleeping my love." Clef whispered into her ear as he closed his eyes about to fall asleep with his arms around the woman he loved.

"I know night, my Clef" Umi replied as she closed her eyes and snuggled up to Clef's chest.

"Night, my Umi." Clef responded as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

_***CRASH* *BAM* *THUD***_

_The next morning Clef and Umi woke up to Clef's window shattering glass and the thing that broke it making a load ruckus. They both shot up from their positions they were just in, due to the surprise of their wake up call. When the two looked at the end of the bed, they saw the magic knight of earth, Claudia, inside of Ascot's hat going around in circles on the floor, on a major sugar rush. And to make the matter worse for the couple she was in a giant _**MOKONA SUIT**

'_Why does something involving Mokona always interrupts us?' Clef questioned himself as he started at the knight of earth making a complete fool of herself._

"_WEEEE!" Claudia yelled while spinning around on the floor in circles trying to make herself dizzy._

"_WHAT THE HELL CLAUDIA!?" Shrieked Umi as glared daggers at her friend who she meet on Earth but magically ended up being a knight as well and returned with Fuu, Hikaru and Umi when they came back to Cephiro after a few years and realized they missed this place to much to give it. And the man they loved were here too, so they had to come back._

"_WHY ARE YOU IN HERE!? Clef asked while yelling since he was ticked his first morning after spending the night with the woman he loved was ruined completely._

"_I was gliding in the air using Ascot's hat as a parachute and the wind changed directions, so I crashed through the window." Claudia explained as she stopped spinning for a minute to answer their question calmly and stopped since she couldn't see anything clearly now._

"_Claudia, why were you spinning around on the ground inside of Ascot's hat and wearing a Mokona suit?" Asked Umi, while, trying not to kill her friend for disrupting her morning._

"_Because I wanted too. And why are you in bed with the master mage, my friend?" Claudia replied to her friend with a mischievous grin._

"_None of your business, Claudia." Umi replied with her face getting red._

"_Well, it is actually my business. Since you are my friend and I don't want any guy to mess with you then leave you and you end up pregnant and alone. You guys used protection right?" Claudia rambled seriously and jokiful._

"_Claudia we didn't do anything. And Clef would never leave me. SO GET OUT NOW BEFORE I HURT YOU!!" Umi responded as her voice got loader as she spoke her response until she yelled at Claudia._

"_I was just joking. And I know he wouldn't leave but if he does anything wrong just tell me and I take care of him." Claudia replied with an evil smile by the end of her response._

"_Claudia go jump out the window and find Ascot." Umi instructed ticked off at Claudia and about to kill her for her pervert jokes._

"_Ok, bye." Claudia says jumps out the window with Ascot's hat as her parachute._

_As Claudia left the room through the window, the door opened to revile Ascot looking nervous._

"_Have you see Claudia? And sorry for interrupting you with her 'greeting'" Ascot announced as he peeked thru the door._

"_She just jumped out the window." Clef and Umi said in unison. "She went looking for you" added Umi. After they said that Ascot thanked them and left the room and shut the door behind him._

_After a minute of peace, Clef used his magic to fix his broken window. So it looked like branded knew._

_***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***_

_Clef and Umi both heard a hard knocking on the door. Umi got up to answer the door, since she was the one closest to the door. Once Umi opened the door she say Hikaru there out of breath. _

"_Umi *__**gasp***__ Lidia *__**gasp***__ here." Hikaru said out of breath as she tried to regain her breath._

"_What! I thought she was supposed to come until next week." Umi said in shock due to their crazy friend had come early for her visit._

"_She came early." Hikaru replied back with fear in her eyes as she looked at her blue haired friend._

"_Well we better get the explosives off her" Umi stated knowing her friend LOVED to blow things and cause mayhem._

"_Yeah, your right we need to get her explosives off her before she blows something or someone up. Let's go." Hikaru said as she grabbed Umi's arm and started down the hall._

_After the girls left Clef's room, Clef got up from his bed looking at his doorway very confused. Since he didn't hear what the two had discussed in the doorway._

'_What just happen? Why did Umi leave? And what were they talking about on the other side of the room?' Clef asked himself as he got dressed into his normal attire for the day.

* * *

_

_**Well I think that went pretty well I hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions just ask. If I made any mistakes I am sorry.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Sorry I haven't written in a while, I had know inspiration, until know. Thank my friend Jessica who is Claudia. She reviews all the stories under my name and she was at my house when I wrote it. I know she will interrupt the story. I'm adding two of my friends into the story I don't use their real names.

_**Jessica/Claudia: hello my dear buddy. How is the weather today?**_

_**Umi: Hi Claudia. The weather is fine, WHY?**_

_**Claudia: well, I uh… Stole Ascot's hat again and I really don't want to be interrupted by bad weather again. You know what happened last time.**_

_**Umi: Lasts not go into detail, shall we?**_

_**Ascot: CLAUDIA WHERES MY FREAKING HAT!?**_

_**Claudia: uh… well I should be leaving buddy.** Ascot runs into room got to go Claudia jumps out window_

_**Ascot: not again.**_

_**Umi: BYE. Well, time for the story.**_

After a minute of confusion Clef got out of the bed. He got ready for any horrifying problems that may happen that day.

----------------------------------------(With Hikaru, Umi, and Claudia)----------------------------

"I can't believe Lidia is early. She is always right on time or late." Hikaru said scared.

"I can't believe I had to climb up a tree 100ft to get Claudia down." Umi said while rubbing her shoulder that got smacked on a branch going up the tree.

"You made me leave the Monkuna suit and Ascot's hat in the tree." Claudia sobbed.

"He has tons more hats just like it, but about the Monkuna suit, you are screwed." Umi replied back to Claudia.

BOOOM

"WHAT THE FUCK, WAS THAT!" The three magic knights of fire, earth, and water screamed at the top of their lungs in unison.

----------------(In the Dinning room where everyone else is right before the boom)----------

"Clef have you seen Claudia, after she jumped out your window?" Asked Ascot.

"No, I have not. Have you see Umi?" Clef asked.

"No, not sense she was in your room." replied Ascot

_**Claudia: I'm right here baby!**_

_**Umi: Jess it is a story.**_

_**Claudia:** puts on Ascot's extra hat **I miss him. And my monkuna suit.**_

_**Umi: You can see him later. Oh wait, he is right out the door.**_

_**Claudia: buddy? BUDDY!**_

_**Ascot: HAAAAAA** Claudia tackles Ascot to the ground and does summer-slats down the castle stairs, that seem to go on forever when you start from where the top of the tower is and that's were they were_

_**Umi: See you later.**_

(Back to the story)

"Hey do you guys here a beeping sound?" Caldina asked very confused.

"Yeh, I think you are right for once." Ferio said.

"Hey." Caldina said back to the prince.

"Ferio that was not nice." Fuu said to her fiancée.

"I know, but it is true." Ferio said. "OUCH" **Caldina smacked over the head**

"He has a point." Kat said not looking up from her book. (She has brown hair that goes to her shoulders and brown eyes.)

With Fuu's twin sister, (she really isn't but it is my story so I am making her Fuu's sister), Cleo, nodding in agreement and not looking up from her book ether. (Cleo's hair goes to her shoulders, that is the only difference.)

BOOOM

_**Hikaru: I have a question if you are the knight of water and I'm fire and Fuu is wind and Claudia is earth. What are Cleo, Kat, and Lidia?**_

_**Umi: Cleo is the Magic Knight of Light. Kat is the Magic Knight of Intelligence. And Lidia is the Magic Knight of**_

_**Claudia: DARKNESS**_

_**Hikaru & Umi: You didn't need to scream it.**_

_**Claudia: yes I did.**_

_**Umi: Well that is all I could come up with so I will tell you what happens next in Ch 5. **_

_**Claudia: Noooooooooooo! You know what Umi you really suck right now. I don't have my suit and I don't know what happens. RRR… write more please!**_

_**Umi: You'll have to wait like the rest of them.**_

_**Claudia: fine, be that way buddy!**_

_**Hikaru, Kat, Lidia, Claudia, Cleo, & Umi: Thanks for reading. Bye Buddies.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Sorry I have not written any sooner but I had nothing.

BOOOM

The three girls went to the dinning hall where the explosion happened. When they got inside they say the dinning table, which could be filled by a million people, was blown up.

"I guess this is why Lidia came early." Hikaru said.

"Let me guess, Lidia is here." Lantis said as he walk up to the girls covered in ash from the table.

"Yeh." Umi replied.

"Buddy!" Claudia yelled looking for Ascot.

"Pfft. I am right, pfft, here. Pfft." Ascot said while spiting ash out of his mouth.

"BUDDY. You are ok." Claudia said as she tackled him.

"Claudia, please get off me." Ascot pleaded.

"No." Claudia said.

"Fine." Ascot said just giving.

The books Kat and Cleo were reading got destroyed in the explosion and there was only one copy of the books they were destroyed.

"LIDIA!" Kat and Cleo yelled in unison.

"Got to go, bye." Lidia said as she left the castle.

"I'm glad she only stays for a short time." Hikaru said.

"Same here." Everyone said in unison while some people dust the ash off of themselves.

"Lantis are you alright?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm am fine. Hikaru I need tell you something." Lantis replied.

"Wha…" That is all that Hikaru could get out before Lantis kissed her.

"I guess that is what you wanted to tell me." Hikaru said.

"Yes, it is." Lantis replied.

Once they kissed everyone stared to cheer and whistling.

"Ascot, I am glad you are alright, if something happened to you, I don't know what I… " Claudia said before she was cut off by Ascot kissing her.

"Claudia, I love you." Ascot said.

"I love you too, Ascot." Claudia said and they started kissing again.

"Clef, are you alright?" Umi asked as she went up to Clef and help him up.

"I am now." Clef said as he stood up and kissed her.

"Kat are you alright? I just got here. Did Lidia do this?" Zazu Asked.

"I am fine and yes Lidia did do this." Kat replied.

"Cleo, are you alright?" Geo asked.

"I am fine, Geo." Cleo replied.

"That is good." Zazu and Geo said.

Then Zazu kissed Kat on the lips and Geo kissed Cleo on the lips.

"Wow. They finally got together." Ferio said.


	6. Chapter 6

Well this is going to be the new chapter 6. Plz review on what you think of it.

(Recap)

"Wow. They're all together." Ferio said.

(On to the story)

"What do you mean by that, Ferio?" Umi asked suspiciously.

"Uh… well… you see. I don't know. Please don't kill me." Ferio begged.

"I want an answer." Umi said with an evil smirk.

"Well, when you first came, you would of never thought of staying here or even falling in love." Ferio tired to explain in fear of the girls.

"He is right, Umi." Hikaru said.

"I guess so, as I think about." Umi said.

"Are you still going to kill me?" Ferio asked hiding behind Fuu.

"No, we are not, right girls." Cleo said

"Right." The girls said. (Kat, Hikaru, Umi, and Claudia)

"Thank god." Ferio said in sign of relief.

"So Clef, are you going to buy a new table or are you going to use your magic to fix the table?" Claudia said as she stared at the ashes of the table under her.

The only reply Claudia got was the table reforming under her, so she was now standing on the table.

"Well, I guess you fixed it using magic." Claudia said sarcastically.

"Claudia get down from the table now." Hikaru said pulling at Claudia's arm.

"Fine." Claudia said as she jumped down from the table.

"Hey Claudia, I have a surprise for you but you need to come with me." Ascot said sweetly.

"Ok. Lets go." Claudia said as she grabbed Ascot and ran out the door.

"Well, we will never see them again." Hikaru said sarcastically.

"Hikaru, come with me for a second. I want to show you something." Lantis said as he grabbed Hikaru's hand and started to walk out the door.

"Alright." Hikaru said.

"Cleo, we need to go or Eagle will leave without us." Geo said as he grabbed Cleo's hand and left.

"Yeh, Kat we better go, too." Zazu said as he left hand in hand with Kat.(Geo and Zazu dragged them out to fast to say anything)

(Everyone else left to its just Clef and Umi)

"Umi, I have something to tell you, but I want to tell you somewhere private." Clef said a little nervously.

"Ok." Umi said as she followed Clef to his room.

(In Clef's Room)

"Umi, I want to ask you…" Clef started to say when Monkuna jumped on his head.

"MONKUNA, GET OUT!!!!!!!!" Clef and Umi said in unison.

I wonder what Clef was going to say? I guess you will need to next Chapter. I will try to up date sooner. I hope you like the story so far. Plz review.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I fell bad that I haven't. And I will Try to make the chapters longer but no guarantees. I really wish they were longer myself but I write what I write. I will try to update this story more I will have a few of my friends help push me to continue and not be lazy. I hope you enjoy what I have written**__. Should I rewrite the chapter s __**and make them more detail then what they are so they make since more? Please review what you think.**_

_

* * *

_

_Recap of chapter 6: _

_ "Monkuna GET OUT!" Clef and Umi yelled in unison at the small fluff ball that was the creator of Cephiro._

_Chapter 7:_

_***BAM***_

"_Are you guys alright?" Hikaru asked as she opened Clef's massive door to his room to see Clef and Umi were sitting on his bed with Clef holding Umi's hands in his._

"_Yeah we are fine. Could you please take Monkuna with you on your way out?" Clef asked the Knight of Fire as she grabbed the bunny like creature._

"_Yeah, no problem. I'll see you later then Umi." Hikaru replied as she walked out Clef's door with the tiny rabbit like creature. Once she was out of the room she closed the door behind her._

_**(With Hikaru in the hallway)**_

"_Puu puu puu puu." Monkuna spoke really fast to Hikaru with an anxious look up his fuzzy face. (I can't remember if Monkuna makes any other noises to represent talking)_

"_Monkuna slow down. I can barley understand you when you speak twenty miles per hour. Okay. Take a deep breath. And repeat what you said just slower this time please. "Hikaru instructed the creator of the world as she stopped in front of a giant window in the massive hall of the enormous castle._

_After Monkuna took his deep breath he repeated what he said much slower than the first time, "Puu puu puu puu puu puu puu."_

"_What? Are you sure?" Hikaru asked as she stared in disbelief as she looked down at the white fuzzy ball with wide-eyes._

"_PUU!!!" Monkuna responded loudly at Hikaru._

"_We better go tell everyone." Hikaru replied as she took off running towards the dinner room, since most of the residents of the class should be there since it was almost dinner time._

_**(With Clef and Umi in Clef's room) **_

_ "Clef we better head to dinner, before the others get worried and come looking for us." Umi replied as she stood from Clef's bed. "Oh yeah what were you going to ask before Monkuna interfered?"_

_ "I'll ask you after dinner. I meet you down there in a bit. I need to check something before I go down." Clef responded as he too stood from his bed and kissed Umi on the top of her head._

_ "Oh okay. I'll see you down there then." Umi announced as she kissed him on the cheek then walked out of his room._

_ Once Umi left Clef's room, Clef walked over to his orb and saw that it was blinking blue and red._

_ "Why? Why now? Why does this have to happen now? Of all times top happen, why now?" Clef questioned as he rambled as he hung his down because of many different emotions were overwhelming him and with the occasional glance at the blinking orb which meant…………._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_**And that is how I'll end chapter 7. Don't worry I already have chapter 8 written down on a piece of paper I just need to type it. And I have 9 started as well. I think this went pretty good. I love to end with cliff hangers don't worry all will be answered soon if u have any questions please ask and please review. If any character is out of character I am sorry. I tried my best to keep them in character and still be able to go along with this story line.**_


	8. Author's Note

Authors Note

_I am in the process of rewrite each chapter as you may have notice I have rewrote chapter 1 an 2 and have added chapter 7. So I am working on chapter 3,4,5,6,8 and 9 wow that is quite a few and I am going to be working on my other story True Love or Not as well but that one will take more time I need help writing it with one of my friends or both that have helped me. I might also be adding some of my other random stories as well so hopefully I don't go into over load mode._


End file.
